Pain Story
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: This is the story version of the poem Pain. Flames are welcome, but please be nice. Really short so it's all on one pg. Please read and review RR no couples. Rated T for abuse and death.


Pain 

Chapter 1: Nobody Will Hear

"Daddy where are you taking me?" Rachel asked. Her dad was leading her through the woods. Rain falling from the sky, mud splashing below her feet with every step she took. Her dad, holding Rachel's arm firmly, lead her through the dark, creepy trees, with only a torch to guide him.

"I want you to see something," he answered. Lightning lit up the sky for a split second and then thunder echoed through the trees.

"I wanna go back! I'm cold!" Rachel yelled stopping. Her dad turned around and looked her in the eyes. He brought his hand up and in a flash of lightning he brought it across her face. Rachel fell to the floor crying. Her hand was holding her red, burning cheek. He grabbed Rachel by the arm and ripped her out of the mud.

"Go ahead and scream. Nobody will hear you," he said throwing Rachel into a tree. She fell to the floor holding the back of her head. She pulled her hands away and saw blood. She started to run, run anywhere, just away from him. She heard a clicking sound and then fell to the floor. Blood poring out of her leg as he walked over.

"Running away was a big mistake," he said and then just as lightning struck he pulled the trigger.

**Well that's the first chapter of Pain. This is the story form of the poem I wrote called Pain. Please review, and flames are welcome, but please be nice. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

Pain 

Chapter 2: Only You

Mark lay in his bed, a gun under his pillow. His eyes were closed and you could hear a light breathing. His eyes shot open when he heard foot steps below him. He grabbed the gun from under his pillow and pointed it at the door. He kicked open the door with his foot expecting to hear somebody fall to the floor, but there was nothing there. He walked out the door, finger ready to pull the trigger. He slowly walked across the white carpet. He turned around and looked back into his room. There in the window, looking right at him was Rachel's violet eyes. He fell down the stairs from shock and fright. He lay there, on the floor, not moving.

Mark finally got up when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. He sat up as fast as he could and grabbed the gun. Rachel was walking down the stairs still wearing the same thing. Black pants and a dark purple t shirt with a small neck. Her black hair rested on her shoulders and her violet eyes were fixed on him. Blood was trailing from her leg onto the white carpet. No blood was coming form the hole in her stomach from where he had shot her again. He could still see the bruises and cuts he made. He fired the gun right at Rachel, but nothing happened, she kept walking down the stairs. Mark got up and started to run. He ran into the kitchen and locked the door.

"Daddy where are you? I want you to see something," Rachel's voice echoed through the walls. Mark was dead silent, sweat trailing down his face. His palms were sweaty and the gun in his hand was shacking. He was hiding under the table when he heard something moving across the kitchen floor. It was coming closer, when it stopped. Mark slowly lifted up the table cloth and,

"Meow," the cat was sitting there looking at him.

"Ginger! Thank god it was only you!" Mark said petting the small kitten.

"Who did you think it would be?" Rachel asked from behind him. He turned around and started to run while screaming. He ran upstairs and back into his room. Then Rachel walked in through the door.

"What do you want?!" Mark yelled at Rachel.

"You to die!" Rachel yelled lunging forward before he fell out the window.

**Two hours later**

"Ya we have a dead body here," the officer said. Mark's body had been found on the ground below the window. Glass was still in his body and there was blood everywhere.

"Alright I'll send them over," another officer said from the other line. Soon there were police cars and ambulances surrounding the house. When doctors took a closer look they found out that he had bruises covering his body. His wrists were purple and he was missing two fingers. He had been abused before he was killed… or after he was killed.

**Well ya. That is the story version of the poem Pain. Please review and once again flames and welcome. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
